Opposti Attirare
by little-starling
Summary: An Aro/Bella fic; with which I've tried to keep both very much in character. This of course means an Aro who is dangerous, cunning, slightly mad and oh so very sexy ;) Lots of dialogue, tension, with a smattering of drama. Will no doubt become an M rated fic if i decide to continue it. Usual disclaimers apply.


A/N: To be honest I'm not sure where this story came from, but having watched the films in recent days, all I can say is that Aro intrigued me. Also the scene in New Moon between them had more to it, she was, IMHO, affected by him. Anyway, on with the story. I'm not sure I'll be continuing this but I'd like to hear your opinions either way.

The chilled, shadowed corridor reminded Bella, ironically, of an ancient cathedral. With flames from mounted candelabra dancing across damp, chiselled stone and the whisper of dank air created in the wake of her two escorts, Bella was sure that had any religion beyond the zealous worship of its current god-like rulers ever existed here, it had been well and truly expelled.

Walking unsteadily behind the two cloaked and silent figures ahead, Bella could well imagine the feelings of Ann Boleyn, or indeed any of the other unfortunate wives of the long dead English King, as they had been marched to the public gallows. Although she didn't think, in her fatalistic and increasingly panicked imaginings, that any of them were quite as aware of their heartbeat as she was. The quick double tap of her overworked heart sounded loudly in her ears; as though the stressed organ was aware of the danger she was leading it to.

The curve of the ancient walls was broken ahead by the familiar sight of two fortified doors, their dark metallic surface of layered bronze broken only by the solidity of twin golden handles. Bella slowed slightly, her hands agitated as she pushed a lock of hair back in place. Her breathing sounded harsh in the silence, her lower back sticky from a sweat that had formed in spite of the chill around her. One of the guards turned when they reached the doors, waiting silently and with the ever unsettling stillness that she had never grown accustomed to for her to catch up.

Bella knew what was beyond those doors. She had been here before. And as terrifying and confusing as that visit had been, she knew now that she had little choice but to garner her resolve and courage and do what she must. Alone.

Swallowing did little to moisten her parched throat as she closed the remaining distance, and only the repeated reminder of why she was doing this served to push her wooden legs the last step. Exhaustion was already her enemy, but she had come this far and too much was at stake for her to allow human failings to impede her.

Without further comment or fanfare the guards pushed open the twin doors, a wash of cool, lightly scented air welcoming her entrance. As before, her eyes were drawn upwards, to the magnificent dome that crowned the circular room. Light filtered through medieval mottled glass to cast a warm glow that was absent anywhere else here, almost giving the vast room a warmness that belied the true atmosphere of the space.

The doors closing with a muffled boom had Bella turning with a whole body jerk, the guards who had been silent witnesses having disappeared behind them. Letting out a shuddering breath and trying to relax her shoulders from their bunched up position at her ears, she turned back to the dais, her eyes finding those of the familiar, and terrifying, Volturi leaders.

But it was the intent crimson eyes of the man occupying the middle throne that held her complete attention. Aro Volturi. The speaker and most dominant of the three. As Bella became locked within his gaze she could feel her heart rate spike; the developing smile on Aro's face confirming his awareness of this.

"_Isabella_. What a pleasant surprise!" he announced with satisfaction, his smile making his eyes crinkle in what might have been an attractive way, were Bella not frozen to the spot in fear because of it. He sat at ease on his throne, legs casually crossed, one hand cupping his knee while the other stroked long, tapered fingers across his chin. As before he wore an immaculate fitted black suit, his leather shoes shined to brilliance and the glint of his coven's golden crest glinting at his neck. It was as though no time had passed at all since she last stood here, over a year ago. Her eyes flickered momentarily around as she shifted her weight slightly, noticing for the first time a small group of black cloaked figures at the opposite wall, their blood red eyes unblinkingly focused on her as they stood immobile.

A tickle of rushing air was all the warning she was given and she took an unsteady step backwards when Aro appeared quite suddenly before her. His bright, wide eyes gleamed with something resembling excitement as he studied her and Bella found she could not hold his intimidating gaze for long before she dropped to stare at the shining toes of his shoes that were visible below the flare of his trousers.

"Am I to assume that you are alone? _Tut tut tut Isabella_..." he admonished gently with a slow shake of his head, his hands moving to grasp each other behind his back. In another world, in another time, he would have seemed every bit the gentle fatherly stereotype, taking his younger charge to task. Bella glanced upwards, his words reinforcing her reasons for being here at all. Taking a bracing breath she straightened her back, meeting his intense gaze once more.

"Alice saw what would happen. I know your plans. I won't let you use me to get to the Cullens." She said daringly, her mouth twisting in anxiety as she finished, her flitting fingers rolling the buttons of her shirt.

"Brave girl..." Aro whispered, more to himself than in answer to Bella's statement. His stillness bothered Bella, as did the feeling of authority, of power that came from him. She had felt a similar, diluted version from Carlisle, but it did not compare to the sheer gravitas that Aro projected.

"And what of our dear friends? Assuming for the moment that you are correct, I find it inconceivable that they would allow such a sacrifice, as noble as it may be. Edward has already demonstrated the lengths he will go to keep you safe my dear. Am I to believe that he sent his _morosa_ to save his own kin?"

Bella's tongue darted out briefly to wet her dry lips, an action that unfortunately drew the eyes of the man currently awaiting her response. The awareness of his scrutiny brought a warm blush to her pale face, and his slight smile, nothing more than a twitch of his lips, confirmed his awareness of that too. She looked away, her eyes briefly alighting on Aro's brothers who seemed content to observe the unfolding conversation in their stillness.

"_Isabella..."_

The sound of her name, rolled across his tongue in a multi syllable whisper drew her eyes back. He raised an elegant eyebrow, his patience obviously tested.

"They don't know. Or they didn't. I'm, I'm not sure if they..." Bella trailed off, her stuttered, confused response ending in a broken voice. Her chest heaved slightly as she fought down the enormous swell of grief that threatened to overwhelm her, her head dropping and eyes closing. As she sucked in another choppy breath, a cold finger pressed against her chin with an unrelenting though completely restrained pressure. Aro had moved closer, his deeply crimson eyes flitting across her face.

"You came here of your own volition, without their knowledge or consent, to save their immortal lives?"

He seemed once more in awe, astonishment easily read in his expressive face. Bella pulled back from his touch, his hand slowly retreating now he had her gaze. Again the only sound to be heard was her own heartbeat, her own distressed breathing. Aro seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts had been keeping him still and silent. He turned away, his hands pressing together to form a prism under his chin.

"_Tale disinteresse da un semplice bambino_" he muttered, his gaze falling on his brothers for a moment as he seemed to contemplate his words.

Bella was ready for this reunion, this confrontation to be over. If she was to never see her new family, her beloved Edward again, then this prolonged, protracted affair had to end soon, before the tidal wave of emotions that she had held back these past twenty hours broke through her shaky defences. Already, cracks had appeared, and her hands shook with the intensity of it. She had taken a few steps towards the man who would ultimately seal her fate without thought, without fear.

"You know what you have to do Aro. What are you waiting for?" she asked harshly, her stance confrontational, her eyes ablaze with anger, grief, fear, anxiousness. He looked momentarily surprised by her outburst, as though he were unused to being challenged in any way. A sudden, slightly maniacal laugh broke from him as he faced Bella, his eyes again alight with happiness.

"What would you have me do, _mio caro Isabella?"_ he asked gently, his humour leaving him as he looked almost fondly at her. Bella panted harshly, her body vibrating with the need to get this over with, to achieve the result she needed to, to find her peace.

"Kill me!" she whispered furiously, taking another step towards him, closing the distance to three feet.

She watched his face for a reaction, for any sign that he would finish this. His eyes remained steady, his hands clasped, prayer like in front of him. He seemed to be considering her request, his head moving to cock to one side as though analysing something foreign to him. The moment stretched, the silence from the immortals absolute. When Bella saw the development of a new, sardonic smile and a slight shake of his head, her own patience snapped.

It was because of this man that she was here, prepared to lose her life to ensure the safety of those she loved, and he was denying her the thing that he and his brothers had almost carried through a year before. Unbridled fury rose in her like lava, scorching her skin a flaming red and sending her already fast heartbeat racing. With a half growl, half sob she threw herself at the Volturi leader, her fists connecting ineffectively with his chest and arms before a sudden movement from him had both her hands held behind her arched back, her body pressed tightly to his own.

She panted for breath, ceasing her struggles when he pulled on her arms a little harder, sparks of pain igniting in her stretched shoulders at her every movement.

"Let go of me you bastard!" she yelled, tears beginning to leak to her hairline, such was the angle of her head. She felt his upper body shift away for a moment, though the uncomfortable position she was forced to endure did not change. His deep, commanding voice filled the room, so different than the whispered, gentle tone he employed with her. It stilled her more effectively than his restraining hands.

"Leave us!"

There was a blur of movement around her, black shapes moving with supernatural speed to obey his command. The muted boom of the doors again closing seemed to signify that his wish had been granted. A cold finger, smooth as silken paper, stroked delicately from her jaw, down across her fluttering artery and across her exposed throat. An involuntary shiver wracked her, causing a small whimper to leave her mouth as her shoulders again expressed their displeasure. She could already feel a dull pain in her knuckles from her attack, her strikes like punching solid marble. Through their intimate position, Bella could feel the solidity of him pressed against her, his chest and thighs like carved, solid stone. Her awareness of him in such an intimate embrace brought warmth to her already heated face.

"Such passion, my young Isabella. Such selflessness. Such bravery." Aro spoke softly, such a contrast to his last words, his touch continuing to trace the skin of her chin and arched throat. His continued attentions were having an affect, much like they had at their last meeting, when his nearness and touch had caused a jolt of intense arousal that had shaken her.

"Just do it, Aro. I know you want my blood. Take it. Leave the Cullens be. Please." She whispered, more tears slipping past her eyelashes to dampen her hair. A cold breath at her jugular made her tense, prepared to feel the burning pain of her last kiss. She was surprised then, a moment later, when her arms were released, cold hands coming up instead to steady her when she slumped slightly against the unmoving expanse of him.

She risked a glance upwards, his serious gaze awaiting her own. Bella moved back, putting a little space between them, though the hands at her shoulders prevented her from moving too far. She opened her mouth to again question his motives but his hand shifted, moving to press against her lips.

"I do believe enough has been said, _giovane_. A compromise may be possible but I must think further on it and consult with my council."

Relief, astonishment, confusion, anxiety - Aro watched the play of emotions with fascination. He removed his hand, his thumb briefly sweeping her lower lip as he did so, his attention not missing her indrawn breath.

Exhaustion swept over Bella like a blanket, and she would have swayed had she not already been steadied by the unmoving hands at her arms. What did this mean? That the Cullens would be safe? That she was to live? Her sluggish thoughts refused to come up with any reasonable explanations. She had no idea where this left her. The hands at her biceps squeezed very gently, almost in apology, and then released her. She again looked up warily, her tired eyes trying to discern anything from Aro's face.

"I imagine you must be tired, _mia caro_. And perhaps in need of nourishment. We would be poor hosts indeed if we did not see to at least those comforts hmm?"

He was back to his overly polite self, leaving Bella more confused than ever. She shook her head, her forehead creased in a deep frown.

"I don't understand..." she muttered, her hands coming up to rub away some of the drying moisture around her eyes. Her knuckles protested the movement and she winced slightly, lowering them to study the redness and slight swelling.

"Foolish girl" she heard whispered, before his hands took possession of her own and he pressed chilled palms against the abrasions. She sucked in a swift breath at the sensation, her eyes darting between his own and the contact between them.

"Alec" he muttered, confusing Bella for a moment before the young, dark headed twin appeared at Aro's side, causing Bella to flinch.

"Would you be so kind as to escort Miss Swan to the guest room in the East wing? And see to it she has something to eat and drink, as well as some ice for her injuries."

Alec smirked at that, glancing at Bella as he bowed his head slightly.

"Yes, Master. Do you require anything else?"

Bella watched the interaction as though through a fog, her mind unable to process any further information. She could honestly not recall a time where she had felt exhaustion so acutely.

"Inform Cauis and Marcus that I require their council once you have seen Miss Swan settled."

"Of course Master. If you would come with me, Miss Swan?"

Bella looked up at Aro, her hands still clasped between his. He studied her carefully for a moment before a smile again lifted his features.

"Get some rest, Isabella. All will be clear come morning." He reassured her, allowing her hands to slip from his own. She silently kept his eyes for a moment more, as though measuring his sincerity, before she nodded and followed the small, but dangerous twin from the room.

Fin?

Translations

_Tale disinteresse da un semplice bambino – roughly translates to 'Such selflessness from one so young'_

_Mio Caro – My dear_

_Giovane – Young One_


End file.
